Saveurs méconnaissables
by Aryona
Summary: Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial pour Yukiteru : celui de son anniversaire. Alors qu'il devait se tenir tranquille dans sa chambre pendant que sa mère et Yuno préparait le gâteau et d'autres choses en bas, dans la cuisine, on sonne à la porte. Qui est donc assez fou pour oser venir à la maison alors que la folle gardienne veille, à l'intérieur ? Ah oui, lui. (One-shot)


**Disclaimer :** Aucun de ces personnages ne m'appartiennent. :)

**Pairing : **AkisexYukiteru

_Hello ! Voici ici un one-shot yaoi sur le manga Mirai Nikki ! J'ai commencé l'anime il y a... 3 jours ? Je l'ai pas fini (trop de séries en cours et pas assez de temps) mais c'est pas grave. J me suis déjà spoilée la fin toute seule de toute façon haha. J'ai remarqué qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule autre fanfic' en français sur ce couple (très bonne d'ailleurs, il faut la lire *-*) et j'ai trouvé ça dommage. Du coup, j'en ai fait une. J'en avais envie_,_ à défaut de continuer à travailler sur ma fanfic'_ _principale. ^^" Les pauses, c'est bien !_

_Enfin bref, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce que j'ai écris. Il n'y a pas réellement du lemon mais plutôt du lime, qui reste mon secteur de prédilection. u_u' _

_Par ailleurs, j'ai voulu simplifier la lecture en ajoutant des "Pov Yuki" et "Pov Akise" qui n'étaient pas là au départ. J'espère qu'ils resteront assez cohérents pour vous o_o"._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Saveurs méconnaissables _

**Pov Yuki -**

Dans la ville de Sakurami, tout était paisible. Enfin, tout est relatif. Disons que cette journée était spéciale et qu'en plus, pour une fois, personne n'essayait de les tuer, lui et Yuno. C'en était même étrange, à force. Il ne se passait rien, absolument rien. Quoique ce ne le dérangeait pas trop. Par ailleurs, Yuno se tenait tranquille aujourd'hui donc il n'y avait aucun souci à se faire… Pour l'instant.

Le seul problème était que sa mère et Yuno l'avait interdit de descendre dans la cuisine ou même de sortir de sa chambre tant que les préparatifs ne sont pas terminés. Aah quelle plaie. Heureusement que Yuno ne risquait pas d'atteindre à la vie de sa mère. Elle ne voulait pas que la famille qui est chère à Yuki' meure ou ne soit blessée. Sinon, si pareil cas se produisait, elle ne serait plus autoriser à rester aux côtés du jeune homme. Au moins, Yuki pouvait se servir de Yuno en tant que protectrice, c'était ça le but de leur relation en fin de compte et elle s'en doutait. Par-contre, elle se fichait bien de savoir qu'elle ne servait qu'à ça, du moment qu'elle pouvait rester près de lui. C'était vraiment une cinglée. Mais bon, il faisait avec. Il le fallait bien.

Tout à coup, quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Qui cela pouvait-il être ? Il n'avait pas vraiment d'autre « amis » à part elle ou, en tout cas, pas d'amis assez fous pour oser venir chez lui. Surtout quand elle se trouvait tout près : c'est-à-dire tout le temps. À cet instant, son téléphone portable émit la, si caractéristique, musique : son futur avait changé. Yukiteru s'autorisa à jeter un coup d'œil à celui-ci et vit.

« 14 : 03 : Je me suis penché à la fenêtre et j'ai vu Akise Aru. »

Évidemment. Yuki écouta plus ou moins son journal et se colla à la fenêtre. Il ne voulait plus risquer d'ouvrir sa fenêtre afin de s'y pencher ou de prendre le bon air. Trop dangereux et ce, même si Yuno se trouvait en bas, dans la cuisine. Non, _**surtout**_parce que Yuno s'y trouvait.

Le jeune brun jeta un regard vers le bas, du côté de sa porte d'entrée. En effet, il y avait bien Akise. Ses cheveux argentés bougeaient avec le vent, caressant ainsi sa nuque. Il portait un sweat bleu assez simple d'après ce que Yuki pouvait apercevoir. Ce serait bien qu'il se retourne…

Subitement, son souhait se réalisa et des yeux d'une teinte rosée se retournèrent sur les siens. Un regard perçant et profond comme ceux qui lisent à travers vous, comme celui d'Akise Aru. À chaque fois qu'il le regardait dans les yeux, Yuki devenait confus. Cet être arrivait à le déstabiliser par un seul regard, en moins de quelques secondes… C'était encore le cas maintenant. Akise lui sourit, le cœur de Yuki rata un battement et il rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Cause et effet.

Yukiteru se détacha immédiatement du verre froid de sa fenêtre et s'enroula dans sa couverture. Il avait le visage en feu et souhaitait le plus rapidement possible que ça disparaisse, le temps que sa mère ouvrait la porte à Akise. Car, bien entendu, elle l'ouvrira, Yuno ou pas. D'ailleurs, celle-ci devait avoir vu ce que Yuki venait de faire et sa réaction ne tarderait pas à se faire entendre…

« Maman, merci d'être là. » Pensa-t-il.

Quelques minutes passèrent puis Yuki entendit quelqu'un monter tranquillement les escaliers. Ou plutôt, il y avait deux personnes et la seconde avançait d'un pas beaucoup plus rapide. Ce fut Yuno qui entra dans la chambre du jeune brun en premier.

- Yukiiii ! Cria-t-elle, joyeuse.

- Yu-Yuno… ?

- Bonjour Yuki. Dit une voix suave derrière elle.

- Ak… Commença Yukiteru.

- Tch. T'es encore là toi. Répliqua Yuno, sèchement.

Le côté « folle furieuse » de Yuno refit légèrement surface, le temps de mettre en garde Akise. Bah, lui aussi avait l'habitude maintenant. On dirait même qu'à chaque nouvelle menace, il s'en fiche encore plus et son sourire s'élargit encore et encore. Une confiance absolue émanait de lui à chaque fois.

- Bien sûr que oui Yuno. Pourquoi serais-je partit sans même avoir salué Yuki ?

- Parce que je t'ai fait signe de dégager d'ici au moment même où t'es entré. T'as pas compris le message ?

- Oh si.

- Qu'est ce que t'attends alors…

- Yuno ! Est-ce que tu saurais venir m'aider en cuisine s'il te plaît ? Cria la mère de Yuki.

- J'arrive tout de suite belle-maman ! Répondit-il gentiment avant d'enchaîner avec : Et toi, Akise Aru… T'as intérêt à ne pas rester pour la nuit ici… c'est clair ?

- On ne peut plus clair très chère Yuno ! Répondit-il d'un sourire.

De ça, Yuno sortit de la chambre et descendit rapidement les escaliers afin de rejoindre sa « belle-maman » en cuisine. Le pire avait été évité, grâce à la maman.

« Maman, maman… Merci ! » Repensa Yukiteru, pleurant presque de joie de l'intérieur.

Entre temps, Yuki s'était levé afin de saluer son « invité » et se trouvait à présent debout, au milieu de la pièce.

- Salut Akise.

- Bon anniversaire, Yuki. Dit-il posément en gardant cet éternel sourire.

- M-Merci. Répondit Yuki en baissant la tête, essayant de cacher les rougeurs apparaissant sur ses joues.

Il sentit les doigts de l'argenté prendre son menton et le relever vers son visage.

« Trop près… »

- Comme tu es mignon… Yuki. Dit Akise en caressant d'un doigt la joue du jeune brun ce qui ne fit qu'intensifier les rougeurs.

Pourtant, Yuki ne recula pas d'un pouce. Il restait là, pour aucune raison. Pourquoi devrait-il bouger ? Contrairement en d'autres occasions où avec Yuno il se sentait mal à l'aise, là, il se sentait bien. Ainsi, pourquoi s'écarter ? Yukiteru fixa les pupilles de l'argenté, sans un mot, sans un geste.

En contre partie, ce dernier fut surpris puis arbora un regard ainsi qu'un sourire beaucoup plus tendre mais triste également.

- Tu devrais arrêter de faire des choses comme ça, tu risques de me tenter…

- Et ? Répondit franchement Yuki.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent davantage avant de revenir à la normale.

- Sérieusement, est-ce que tu réalises ce que tu es entrain de me dire ?

Yuki déglutit avant de continuer, son regard ne flanchant toujours pas.

- … Non.

**Pov Akise -**

Akise s'arrêta un temps puis recula doucement et alla se poser contre le mur tandis que Yukiteru le suivit du regard. Qu'est ce qu'il prenait à Yuki tout à coup ? Il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre réellement ce qui était entrain de se produire ni pourquoi il disait tout ça. Enfin, ce n'est pas comme s'il lui faisait une déclaration, non, loin de ça. C'est plutôt comme s'il ne faisait plus attention au fait que dangereuse stalkeuse l'attendait en bas, surveillant constamment son portable afin de voir si Yuki ne faisait pas l'une ou l'autre chose inconsidérée.

« Comme se laisser embrasser…. » Pensa Akise.

Tout à coup, l'argenté eut une idée. Une idée, certes un peu folle mais qui méritait d'être tentée. Il fit une rapide observation de la chambre de Yuki (bien qu'il l'ait déjà fait précédemment, des objets avaient été déplacés et il valait mieux pour lui qu'il prenne en compte ces déplacements) puis lui demanda :

- Yuki ? Où se trouve ton portable ? Je ne le vois nulle part…

- Ah ! Dit Yuki tout en sortant brutalement de ses pensées, il est sur mon lit, sous ma couverture. Pourquoi ?

- Oh non pour rien. Je me demandais juste, au cas-où… Je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

- Oh… Je-Je vois.

- Dis, Yuki ?

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que tu voudrais bien fermer les yeux un instant ?

- Ah...euh… Oui ? D'accord. Pourq-

- Tu vas bientôt le savoir.

Akise attendit que Yuki s'exécute puis, une fois fait, il se dirigea vers le lit du brun. Il souleva la couverture s'y trouvant et y découvrit le fameux objet qu'il prit et cacha à l'intérieur de son pantalon. C'était, à vrai dire, la seule cachette plus ou moins convenable qui lui était venue à l'esprit. Et puis bon, c'était un test après tout. L'argenté revint auprès de Yuki.

- Yukii, j'ai caché ton portable ! Dit-il.

- HEIN ? Où-où ça ?! Répondit Yuki en rouvrant brusquement les yeux.

- Ca, je ne te le dirai certainement pas. Conclut Akise d'un sourire, un peu sadique.

Taquiner Yuki était tout simplement le meilleur des passe-temps. Le côté sadique d'Akise refaisait surface avec lui également. Ce doit être pour cette raison que l'argenté, lorsqu'il aperçut le visage du brun se décomposer, ne put s'empêcher de prendre sa tête entre ses mains et d'aller déposer le bout de ses lèvres sur son front puis sur sa bouche. Il renversa Yuki par terre qui n'eût d'autre choix que de finir assis douloureusement sur ses fesses. Ensuite, l'argenté intensifia rapidement le baiser, quittant ainsi le « côté chaste » du geste pour en arriver à un plus… disons fougueux.

Akise commença par s'installer plus confortablement et posa ses genoux au sol – tout en continuant ce qu'il était entrain de faire, bien entendu. Ensuite il tenta de pénétrer de sa langue à l'intérieur de la bouche de Yuki ce ne fut ni long ni ardu puisque ce dernier n'émettait aucune résistance.

« Vraiment, Yuki… Tu ne fais rien pour arranger les choses… »

Leurs langues continuaient de s'entremêler encore et encore jusqu'à ce que Yuki se détache de leur folle étreinte, haletant. Ses yeux comme ses lèvres étaient humides c'est presque comme s'il voulait pleurer.

« Non… Vraiment rien. »

Seulement, avant qu'Akise put resauter sur le jeune brun, celui-ci l'arrêta en quelques paroles :

- Akise, pourquoi t'as fais ça ? Annonça-t-il d'une voix encore légèrement tremblante mais directe.

- Pourquoi tu demandes ? T'as pas aimé ? Enchaina-t-il d'un énième sourire narquois.

- Nmh… C'est pas… Tu veux mourir ou quoi ? Continua Yuki tout en baissant les yeux.

- Par qui ? Par Yuno ? Je ne la laisserai pas t'avoir, Yuki. Jamais.

**Pov Yuki -**

Les yeux brillants du brun fixèrent Akise, heureux et… inquiets. Comment pouvait-il dire une chose pareille alors que ce qu'il venait de se produire était très certainement déjà inscrit dans son journal ainsi que dans celui de Yuno ? D'ailleurs… Oh non, dès qu'elle saura, elle rappliquera en courant jusqu'ici, sans même se soucier de la présence de maman, et ira trancher la tête d'Akise !

Pourtant, ses jambes n'arrivaient pas à bouger. Comme d'habitude, il était pétrifié sur place et ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'attendre que cela passe.

« Inutile. »

Toutefois, tandis que lui s'inquiétait plus ou moins à propos de leur futur à tout les deux – surtout celui d'Akise qui risquait plus de mourir de la main de la jeune fille que lui -, Akise se contentait de regarder ailleurs en faisant comme si rien n'était arrivé. Ce genre de comportement lui ressemblait plutôt bien en réalité, même si Yuki ne le connaissait que depuis peu. Pourtant, il n'avait pas l'impression que cela faisait si peu de temps que ça. Non, du tout.

- Yuki, tu veux bien refermer tes yeux s'il te plaît ?

- Encore !

- Je dois vérifier un truc.

- Et mon portable dans tout ça ?

- Tu l'auras, tu l'auras… Attends un peu.

Ainsi, il s'exécuta, à moitié de mauvaise grâce. Dans le noir, il entendait seulement Akise s'écarter de lui et se lever. Ensuite, c'est le bruit du tissu qui atteignit ses oreilles, des bruits de pas, un clapet de téléphone portable, un temps et à nouveau les mêmes sons que précédemment entendus mais en sens contraire. Qu'était-il entrain de fabriquer ?

- C'est bon, tu peux les rouvrir.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu es en train de f-

À nouveau l'argenté lui déroba un baiser, plus doucereux puis sourit. Son sourire paraissait comme celui de quelqu'un de fier de lui. Non, vraiment, il n'y comprenait plus rien.

Soudain, Akise lui prit la main, le souleva et le tira jusqu'à son lit où il le lâcha. En deux temps trois mouvements, Yuki se retrouva couché sur son moelleux matelas avec un Akise au-dessus de lui !

- Qu'est ce que tu fais Akise ?!

Ce dernier enleva la taie de son oreiller afin de s'en servir en attachant ses mains derrière sa nuque.

- Qu'est ce que je fais ? Je te donne ton cadeau d'anniversaire, pardi !

- Hein ?!

Étrangement, son si beau sourire devint rapidement effrayant. Que comptait-il lui faire au juste ? Des chatouilles ?

**Pov Akise**

Akise l'embrassa à nouveau, langoureusement. Ensuite, il remonta doucement son t-shirt puis, arriver à hauteur de ses tétons, il continua en jouant avec. En réponse, Yuki poussa un faible gémissement.

« Trop mignon »

L'argenté se détacha des lèvres du brun, descendit jusqu'à sa nuque où il y poursuivit ses baisers. Yuki haletait, déjà sous l'emprise du plaisir alors qu'ils venaient tout juste de commencer…

« Irrécupérable » Pensa-t-il joyeusement.

Akise prolongea encore les « embrassades » en s'attaquant aux tétons se trouvant devant son nez. Il mes mordilla gentiment.

-A-Akise !

- Oooh… Pour si peu ? Allons, allons petit Yuki…

Akise voulut continuer plus bas et décida ainsi de débuter par une caresse de son entrejambe à travers le pantalon, déjà fort serré. Entre ses doigts fins, l'argenté tenait presque la verge de son bien-aimé. Séparés par un bout de tissu, incroyable. Non, il n'allait pas pouvoir tenir très longtemps dans ces conditions.

Pourtant, Akise ne voulait pas réellement aller plus loin en tout cas, pas tout de suite. Non, il voulait le titiller, le tenter. Lui il devait bien supporter le fait que cette pétasse rose traine autour de lui à chaque instant et qu'en plus, ils sont liens tout deux par les mots « petit(e) ami(e) ». Peuh.

Sous lui, Yuki haletait toujours voire même plus qu'il y a un instant. C'est qu'il devait être vachement en manque pour réagir ainsi. Cela désolait presque l'argenté de devoir le laisser terminer tout seul. Enfin, c'est ainsi. Il vaut mieux ne pas mettre la charrue avant les bœufs ! Et puis, il y aura sûrement d'autres occasions qui se présenteront à lui et où ils pourront, tout à leur aise, plonger dans cet océan de délice. Akise s'y voyait déjà.

Par ailleurs, il entendait que l'on s'affairait en bas. Les deux « ménagères » avaient sûrement terminées les derniers préparatifs pour fêter l'anniversaire de son bien-aimé. La mère donnera bientôt le signal à Yuno pour aller chercher Yuki et son invité dans la chambre. Si elle voyait ça… Ha, ha ! Elle péterait certainement un câble ! C'était toujours très amusant (jusqu'à un certain point) mais, aujourd'hui, il n'était pas là pour ça. Il avait d'autres projets en tête.

Ainsi donc, il se releva et put contempler le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux : un Yuki complètement sous son emprise, attaché, haletant avec quelques perles de transpirations sur son torse dénudé. En plus, le jeune brun le fixa de ses yeux suppliants, implorant une suite à ces caresses.

- A…Aru ! Cria-t-il en un doux et adorable gémissement.

« Tu ne rends jamais les choses faciles mon petit Yuki »

L'argenté rabaissa à contrecœur le t-shirt du brun puis termina en l'embrassant langoureusement. Yuki prit même les devants en mettant ses bras derrière la nuque d'Akise afin de l'inciter à poursuivre et à intensifier le plaisir. Akise sourit. C'est qu'en plus il devenait bon à ça ! Très intéressant. Ensuite, tandis qu'ils continuaient de s'embrasser, l'argenté retira les mains de Yuki et les détacha. Il avait un peu trop serré et il préférait atténuer les marques dès maintenant. Heureusement que Yuki avait des vêtements à manches longues ! Il faudra le faire changer.

Après, il se détacha une dernière fois de la bouche de Yukiteru. Leurs langues étaient encore liées par un mince filet de bave, très érotique en comparaison. Lorsqu'ils reprirent tout deux une respiration normale, l'argenté dit, avec un tendre sourire :

- Joyeux anniversaire, mon petit Yuki.

Il se retira puis essuya du revers de la manche sa bouche. Par la suite, il laisse Yuki couché sur le lit et alla fouiller dans ses armoires en quête du fameux vêtement aux manches longues qui pourrait les sauver tout les deux et il trouva ! Il le balança à Yuki toujours un peu « secoué ».

Cependant, c'est à ce moment précis que la mère du brun donna le signal.

« Eh merde ».

Akise se précipita sur Yuki, le déshabilla puis le rhabilla prestement. Il cacha le t-shirt dans le tiroir contenant ses pornos puis, une fois tout cela fait, il remit le téléphone portable à sa place originelle c'est-à-dire sous la couverture de son lit. Le jeune brun le regardait faire, sans se soucier réellement de la place qu'il occupait il y a un instant.

Ensuite, il se dirigea vers la porte. Il avait déjà entendu la folle furieuse grimper les escaliers –tout en élégance, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de la mère bien évidemment – et ne se laissait pas prier pour partir en vitesse. Maintenant qu'il avait rendu le portable à Yuki, sous ses yeux, le journal du Futur n'allait pas tarder à refaire surface. Sa théorie sur le fait que, tant que Yuki ne sait pas où se trouve son portable, il ne saurait jamais écrire dedans, s'avérait juste. Ou du moins, il l'espérait.

- Yuki ?

Ce dernier sortit brutalement de sa torpeur, non sans avoir le visage rouge comme une écrevisse.

- A-Akise ?!

- Tu devrais calmer _ça _avant d'aller fêter ton anniversaire en bas. Répondit Akise en montrant du doigt la bosse du pantalon du jeune brun.

Il suivit le doigt du regard avant de remarquer finalement ce qu'il montrait. Il cacha directement la bosse de ses deux mains. Son adorable visage devint encore plus rouge.

- AH !

Ensuite, il couru jusqu'en dehors de la chambre, passant ainsi à côté d'une Yuno toute joyeuse, venue lui annoncer que tout était prêt. Du coup, comme elle fut royalement ignorée, elle rabattit sa rage sur l'argenté.

- Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait, Akise Aru ?

- Moi ? Oh rien du tout. Tu devrais plutôt demander ça à ton petit-copain, un peu en manque à mon avis. Sinon, il ne banderait pas pour un bête porno comme celui-ci. Enchaina-t-il en montrant un magazine trainant majestueusement sur la commode de la chambre.

Car, bien sûr, il avait prévu le coup. Pendant que Yuki fermait les yeux pour la seconde fois, il avait pris soin de piocher au hasard un magazine porno du tiroir personnel du jeune brun puis l'avait placé bien en vue. Néanmoins, au vu de cette réponse un peu trop parfaite, Yuno ne sembla pas convaincue. Au contraire, elle afficha un air hautement suspicieux. Qu'importe, il s'en allait à présent.

Akise quitta la chambre, suivi de près par Yuno qui préféra se taire vis-à-vis de l'affront qu'il venait de lui faire. Puis il descendit en bas, dans la cuisine et découvrit le gâteau qui attendait Yuki. Il avait l'air délicieux ! Dommage qu'il ne puisse pas en goûter un bout.

- Je viens vous dire au revoir, madame Amano.

- Oh tu t'en vas déjà !

- Oui, malheureusement. Je dois faire quelques courses pour la maison et je passais juste donner le cadeau d'anniversaire de Yuki.

- Oh je vois ! Bon ben, bonne courses alors. Fais attention sur la route !

- Merci.

Finalement, Akise se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et sortit, tranquillement.

**Pov Yuki**

Akise avait quitté la maison depuis un petit bout de temps maintenant. Calmer _ça _avait été plus long que prévu… À présent, il se trouvait à table avec autour de lui sa mère et Yuno entrain de lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. Il devait maintenant souffler ses bougies. Il devait également réfléchir à un vœu.

Il repensa subitement aux caresses et aux baisers d'Akise sur sa bouche, sa nuque, son torse, … Chacune de ces parties de son corps brûlaient d'un feu incommensurable ! Il fallait que cela s'arrête. Quoique, la sensation n'était pas vraiment désagréable… Même, c'est comme si elle envoyait des même signaux à son cerveau.

« Plus, plus… »

Yuki se retint de justesse de pousser un gémissement. Il prit quelques secondes pour se calmer puis souffla sur ses bougies avec l'applaudissement de mains autour. Il avait fait son vœu et ne doutait pas qu'un jour prochain, il se réalisera… Avec ou sans Yuno à ses côtés.

Ce qu'il voulait, tout simplement, c'était Akise.

* * *

_Voilà j'espère que cela vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review gentille ou méchante, cela motive toujours et/ou aide à se corriger pour plus tard ! :)_


End file.
